1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more specifically, to a mobile terminal capable of easily distinguishing a plurality of continuous shooting by indicating distinctively first and second image clusters in a combined image made by combining together the first and the second image cluster obtained through the plurality of continuous shooting; and a control method for the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs. Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals.
The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. Related art terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions. However, the user interfaces have also increased in complexity and are often cumbersome or difficult to use.